Somewhere In Between
by WeasleySweetie
Summary: When Harry breaks up with Ginny, Ron gets mad and pays his enemy, Draco, to go out with his sister. All is going well and as planned until Ginny finds out about the money. Will she end the relationship, or see how right everything went?


SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN  
  
author: Caitlin AKA WeasleySweetie  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny, Ron is MAD cause his sister is SAD (tehehe) so he asks ... dun, dun, dun, duuun, DRACO to go out with her. Of course, he refuses, so Ron says he'll pay him and after a couple of insults about the Weasley family's money and clothes, Draco agrees. Draco then falls in love with Ginny by accident later, Harry wants her back and Ginny is confused because she just found out about Ron paying Draco. Does she wanna stay with Draco or be with Harry?  
  
Oh, what ever shall she do?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot! The characters belong to JK ROWLING, I'm just borrowing them, okay Joann? Thanks Ãœ  
  
Somewhere in Between  
  
Harry quickly signed his name at the bottom of the note that was written in invisible ink. He folded it sloppily and passed it to Ginny two seats away from him in Detention. After making sure Ginny had possession of the note, he looked up to see if Professor McGonagall had noticed. Since the Professor's eyes hadn't left her Witch Weekly magazine, he looked back over at Ginny who had already cast the spell to see the invisible ink. She had been reacting the exact way Harry didn't want her to. Her eyes were teary and he could tell there was a lump in her throat by the way she answered McGonagall when asked if there was something wrong. Ginny folded the note back up and stuffed it into the pocket of her robe.  
  
No matter how hard Harry tried to gain eye contact with Ginny, he wasn't going to get it. He began regretting his decision of breaking up with her. How could he give up love for lust? After all, he wasn't entirely sure Lavender wanted him. It was just one kiss, and even though it was a great kiss, was it worth giving Ginny up for?  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered, but it was no use, Ginny ignored him.  
  
"Ginny, please," Harry begged. This time he got a reaction, she turn her head the other direction, still completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"Potter, please be quiet. This is detention," McGonagall scolded. Harry sunk back into his chair. Biting his lip, anger raged throughout him. He knew Ron would be mad, but how could he explain that what he felt between Lavender and himself was something different?  
  
Suddenly thinking he was very wrong, Harry scrambled another note to Ginny, apologizing and asking her to forgive him. He passed the note to her quietly. Ginny looked at the note for a second and then set a small flame on it. Harry's mouth dropped in disbelief.  
  
"Virginia!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "What on earth are you thinking?"  
  
"Sorry Professor, I must have said the wrong spell aloud, I meant for the note to become a bludger and hit the sender in the head."  
  
"Go Ms. Weasley. Detention is over for both of you, please return to the common room at once," McGonagall order not knowing what else to do after Ginny's comment.  
  
Ginny gathered her books swiftly and left the classroom. Harry followed as quickly as possible.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny! Ginny, wait! I wanna explain!" Harry called after her down the hall. Ginny kept on walking.  
  
"Please Ginny, please. Just for one minute." Ginny hesitated, but stopped. "One minute," she said.  
  
"I really like you, but there was something there between Lavender and I," Harry started to explain.  
  
"What? Like magic? Harry, I don't need to put up with this. I have been nothing but faithful to you for the last two years, and this is what I get?" Ginny raged waving around the note Harry wrote to her earlier.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Yeah, magic, whatever. What I'm trying to say is that it's time to move on."  
  
Ginny said nothing, just looked into Harry's bright green eyes. There once was something there that she desired. Something that made her melt inside, but she couldn't find that something this time. It was gone, completely gone. Swallowing hard,Ginny turned around and went back to walking to the common room.  
  
Harry stood there, in the middle of the hall, not knowing what to do. There was no use chasing after her. She simply did not want to hear it. That last looks she gave him kept replying inside his head. It made him feel cold and empty, like she had took everything out of his body. Harry sighed and followed her into the common room, several steps behind of course.  
  
  
  
So, Was it good? Lemme know please! I like it, but it doesn't matter unless YOU like it. PLEASE review. I know I haven't posted anything on this PN for a while, but I'm giving ya something here, okie? REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!! 


End file.
